Blind eyes
by Sparkle Malfoy
Summary: One shoot. ¿Qué sería de Hermione Granger con muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta?


Salió corriendo del castillo. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas con la intención de alejarse lo mas rápido que le fuera posible de… ¿De qué se escapaba? ¿Cuál era su miedo? Sin duda no sabía la respuesta a aquellas preguntas, sin embargo no quería admitirlo y prefería alejarse, escaparse de todo. Ese inmenso mundo le estaba mostrando todas las posibilidades y alternativas que podía brindarle. Eso era más de lo que esperaba, eso iba mas allá de lo que alguna vez había imaginado. Sin embargo cuando quería alcanzar aunque sea un mínimo de aquel gran universo, había una fuerza que le arrebataba de las manos todo lo que se había propuesto conseguir.

"_Tu no entiendes nada, Granger. No eres más que una idealista, que se aferra a sueños infundados, que está sola."_ - . Esas viles palabras le resonaban una y otra vez…

"_Y tu ¿qué tienes? Hasta donde yo sé no tengo nada que envidiarte, eres cruel, __patético, cobarde…".-_ Las palabras brotaron solas de su boca, con todo el repudio que ese ser le producía y con la mayor fuerza que pudo impregnarles para no dejarle ver que en parte sentía que eran ciertas sus acusaciones.

"_Ahí es donde te equivocas. Yo no busco ser valiente, busco llegar a donde pretendo, tu dices mucho pero no parece que realmente lo estés buscando."_

Lo miró con odio, con uno más intenso que el de otras veces, con uno profundo y visceral pero no por él, sino porque tenía razón, porque todo lo que decía era cierto. Salió hecha una furia de la habitación, comenzó a correr y correr y correr…

Quería escapar de ella misma. Odiaba que todo fuera tan difícil. Odiaba que esa sensación de pequeñez, que siempre había logrado evitar, la estuviera consumiendo ahora por esas palabras que daban vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza. Se sentía ínfima y no le gustaba. Quería ser más, quería lograr ser alguien, lograr cambiar algo. Sus ideales; siempre decididos, cargados de esperanzas, complejos pero a su vez con una cuota de inocencia propia de un niño. Ella, simplemente, quería sentirse importante, satisfecha.

En poco tiempo había llegado a las orillas del lago, se sentó allí junto a un árbol. Miró hacia el horizonte. Estaba negro, las nubes eran las propias de una tormenta.

La lluvia comenzó a caer precipitadamente, torrencial. Cerró sus ojos y levantó la cabeza en dirección al cielo, sintiendo como las gotas de lluvia chocaban contra su piel. Intentó atraparlas extendiendo sus manos pero le fue imposible.

"_No puedes parar una catarata con tus manos, Granger, abre los ojos de una vez."_

Empezó a reír como hacia mucho no lo hacía, sin razón alguna. Era cierto, había cosas demasiado grandes, inmensas, fuertes e indestructibles en ese mundo. Pero ella no necesitaba encontrarlas, ella ya las tenía y aunque no era capaz de ser su dueña, ella tenía un poder que ningún otro poseía, ella era capaz de hacerlas crecer.

Respiro profundo y abrió los ojos. Contemplo aquel maravilloso paisaje que le infundía paz. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado allí.

Decidió volver, creía haber encontrado la respuesta que necesitaba; al fin y al cabo que sería de Hermione Granger sin poder encontrar algún tipo de solución. Había vuelto a ser ella. Sonrió y empezó a caminar hacia el castillo mientras pensaba una explicación que resultase los bastante creíble para justificar su aspecto. Le resultó gracioso volver a encontrarse buscándole lógica a cosas que no la tenían, quizás era eso lo que él le había tratado de decir sin darse cuenta.

Atravesó la puerta principal, estaba empapada pero realmente no le importaba mucho.

Hola a todos, aquí les dejo algo que había comenzado hace un tiempo pero hoy en la tarde cambié radicalmente. Sé que no dice mucho, pero creo que todos en algún momento nos sentimos así y luego de un minuto a otro se nos pasa, por lo cual creo que hay quienes se pueden sentir identificados. Es mi segunda historia aquí y me gustaría saber que opinan, por lo cual aprecio muchísimo sus comentarios.

A parte, ¿ya vieron el final de HP? Creo que DH parte 2 se mereció todos los aplausos y lágrimas de los fans. Realmente no pude disfrutarla tanto. Yo no soy muy llorona, pero hubo partes que me emocionaron y pensé que iba a salir del cine realmente triste, pero fue tan genial el final que salí feliz porque no podría haber sido mejor y realmente había que alegrarse porque toda esa magia fue real y pudimos disfrutarla. Obviamente voy a extrañar todo esto, pero yo estoy segura de que mientras sigamos siendo muchos los fans verdaderos que apoyemos la saga y sigamos creyendo en ella, Harry no tendrá por qué terminar nunca. En fin, cuéntenme que sintieron al verla, y quien quiera puede tratar de adivinar quién le dijo todas esas cosas feas a Herms en la mini-historia.

Gracias por leer. Nox.


End file.
